Love Fool
by Kaori.Kiren
Summary: "I love you." And of course Hinata expected him to immediately say it back. He didn't. SasuHina, some ShinoIno, TemaShika. Other side couples.  : I honestly really suck at summaries. Rated M for future chappies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is an idea my cousin and I came up with at literally five in the morning, so don't judge if there are some empty holes in the plot... Though I don't think there are. . Anyway, enjoy.

-x-x-x-

Love Fool

CHAPTER ONE

-x-x-x-

_**It is indeed ironic that we spend our school days yearning to graduate and our remaining days waxing nostalgic about our school days. -Isabel Waxman**__**  
**_

_8:37am – Hyuuga Mansion_

Hinata Hyuuga pursed her lips at her reflection, bringing her pale fingers over the fabric of her white halter dress. Just a few weeks earlier she had been talked into buying the dress by Hanabi, her younger sister. But now that she stood alone in her bedroom it felt a bit too... revealing.

The dress was a tad low cut, revealing just a smidge of cleavage, and stopped a few inches before her knees. She turned from left to right and eyed her flat stomach. Her breasts noticeably stood out; her body was like a 'P' from the side. She blushed unknowingly.

Hinata twisted a lock of her blue-black hair around her finger. She was extremely short; standing at a mere 5'3, which was why she opted to wear a pair of silver sandal heels she'd borrowed from Ino. As always they fit perfectly fine, but small gel pads were needed to make them comfortable.

Just then her bedroom door was flung open and with the help of her mirror she could see her blonde friend herself waltz into her room, dressed in a pale pink strapless gown, her hair in waves down her back and her graduation gown and cap along with her silver clutch slung over her arm.

"Morning!" Ino Yamanaka greeted with a cheery smile as she closed her bedroom door and walked across the hardwood floor to where Hinata stood in front of her mirror.

"Hi Ino-chan." Hinata smoothed her hair down and looked at her reflection with small self-doubt before turning to Ino and returning the smile. "What do you think?"

Ino noticed the look on Hinata's face and laughed, carefully laying her cream-coloured gown down onto her bed, along with her cap and clutch. "You don't like the way it looks on you?"

"It... it seems a little too scanty..."

"Please! You look _hot_! Naruto is going to die!"

With the mention of Naruto her cheeks turned red. They had been dating since the beginning of their sophomore year... and now they were graduating together. Just like she'd dreamt about ever since they first day she met him back in kindergarten. "Y...you think so?"

Before Ino could even nod Hinata's door opened again and in walked her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. As always he was dressed for business, in a dark blue suit with a crisp grey and black tie. Following behind him was Hanabi. She wore a bright orange Chinese-style short dress, buttoned up to her neck.

Since Hinata could remember her father had owned night clubs. It all started with a little burlesque-style club in Tokyo called Haru, after their mother, and now he owned a string of over fifty around Hokkaido. She and her sister had always had a pretty comfortable life—well maybe a lot more than comfortable—and when Hiashi adopted his nephew Neji after his father died nothing really changed.

"The dress looks good on you, Onee-chan."

Hinata looked over at her sister and smiled in gratitude. She looked over at Ino, who was struggling to get her graduation gown over her already extravagant dress. She then looked over at her father in the doorway.

"Father, where are my cap and gown?"

"Downstairs." He replied.

"I'll go get them!" Hanabi smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, Daddy." She mumbled as she squeezed past their father. He looked at her fondly. "And then get dressed. We'll be leaving shortly after the girls."

"Kay!"

Hinata pretended not to notice it, but she knew her father favored Hanabi over her. She always wondered why though because Hanabi was the real reason for his grief, not her.

Hinata's mother, Haruko Hyuuga, died when she was four. She didn't really remember much but from the large family portrait hanging above the fireplace she seemed pale and fragile, with bluish black hair stretching down to just above her waist.

Haruko died only a few weeks after Hanabi was born, which was why Hinata couldn't figure out why their father was so cold to her and not her sister. But truthfully she spent most of her time at Ino's house so it wasn't really a problem. It was like Hanabi was only child. His princess. When she was home t she guessed was treated nicely but Hanabi and her father were usually out at dinner or something so she and Neji had a big, empty mansion all to themselves.

But that was about to change. Hinata used the money from her trust fund to buy herself a nice, modest condo near Tokyo U so that she could be close to school. It wasn't that big, just two floors, a basement and three bedrooms. She was going to ask Naruto to move in with her but she wondered if it were too forward. She would try to do it tonight at Sakura Haruno's graduation party.

"Do you hear me?"

Ino's voice brought the brunette back from her thoughts. French-manicured fingers snapped in front of her face. She flinched. "N...no." She blushed out of embarrassment. "Repeat?"

Ino slipped her iPhone back into her clutch and sighed. "I said I got a text from Sakura-chan. She said the limo is going to be here in a few minutes."

"Well ladies, we better get downstairs. The photographer's setting up."

Hinata and Ino exchanged glances, grinning. They followed behind Hiashi out of the room and made their way down the long hallway to the spiral staircase.

-x-x-x-

_8:59am - Limousine_

"Does this thing have food?"

"Chouji come on, there will be food at the reception."

Hinata giggled and watched as Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi argued over whether or not the limo had food. They'd been doing this since elementary school, and it always had something to do with food. She removed her cap and set it carefully in her lap so that she could lean against her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki and felt his chest vibrate as he spoke to Sakura, who was seated next to him.

"So why did you decide to have the party at a barn?"

"It creates a sexy vibe." She grinned and did some kind of weird thing with her hands, then looked down at Hinata. She thumbs-up'd the pink haired girl and Sakura's grin grew. "Hina-chan knows what I mean."

Hinata had to admit, she enjoyed listening to her friends talk. The conversations were always entertaining. But she herself liked to keep to herself, or cooped up with Naruto while he held the crowd's attention. Like now.

She watched as Shino Aburame complimented Ino's hair. It did look nice down. She giggled lightly. Did he... have a crush on her? Kiba was busily sipping something from a water bottle that definitely wasn't water. She could smell the alcoholly taste from the other side of the car.

Hinata noticed that Shikamaru pulled a folded up piece of paper and a pen from the pocket of his gown. He was the valedictorian of their class. Was that his.. speech? She wrinkled her nose a bit but then just smiled. He _was _a genius. Hinata had faith that he would have the most mind-blowing speech of all time. Well.. she really hoped so.

"Did you know Sasuke's back in town?" Naruto asked Sakura, waggling his blond eyebrows. Both he and Hinata both noticed her cheeks darken in colour. That statement grabbed everyone's attention.

"What? Sasu's back?" Ino closed the compact mirror she was checking her makeup in and glanced at Naruto in shock. "Really..?"

_Sasuke.. Sasuke.. where have I heard that name..? _Hinata felt Naruto wrap an arm around her shoulder. _Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha! _She sat up at the discovery. "Naruto-kun.. is he really back?"

"Wait.." Ino chewed on her thumb for a moment before speaking again. "What exactly happened to him? I forgot."

Shikamaru set his pen down on his knee and looked up at his friends. "Remember? Back in the sixth grade?" He scratched his head. "His parents were murdered. He and his brother were sent to Okinawa to live with some distant relative or something like that."

"Oh, yeah! I remember.." Chouji nodded in agreement.

Hinata tried to remember actually speaking to Sasuke.. but she couldn't remember once account. Maybe he'd asked her to borrow a pencil or vice versa, but nothing really significant.

"How do you know he's back, Naruto?" Sakura asked. She seemed a lot more interested than everyone else. And it was then that Hinata remembered the insane crush she had on him all through middle school. She thought back and remembered in third grade when she and Ino first started hanging out with Sakura. They introduced her to Sasuke and it was like love at first sight. But he never really felt the same way, of course. Well.. if he did, he wasn't making it very clear.

The one thing Hinata remembered about Sasuke was his looks. He was a looker alright. Even in grade school. He had perfect white skin, amazing blue black hair and the most to die for onyx eyes. But even as attractive as he was, her heart would always belong to her Naruto. Her cheeks reddened just at the thought.

Naruto chuckled and leaned back on the leather seat. "I ran into him while he was checking into a hotel." But when he noticed Sakura's dreamy look his chuckle faded. Hinata wondered why. "He exchanged numbers and stuff."

The Hyuuga fingered a lock of her hair. Naruto's reaction to Sakura's obvious crush on Sasuke seemed kind of odd… but she would disregard it now, then discuss it with Ino later. "You should invite him to the party." Hinata suggested. "Is that okay with you, Sakura-chan?"

"It's more than okay..." Sakura replied, grinning goofily just as they felt the limo stop. Ino stood and maneuvered her way to the center of the car, pressing the button on the ceiling to open the sunroof. She stuck her head out for a moment before coming back down and closing it.

"We're here!" She sing-songed.

Everyone cheered except Shino and Shikamaru; Shikamaru, because he was trying to write the last words down of his speech and Shino... because he was...well, Shino.

The wall that divided the driver from the rest of the passengers lifted and a middle aged man with a beard that reminded Hinata of Santa Claus stared back at them. "We've arrived at the school."

Hinata felt her hand squeeze Naruto's. They were finally graduating! And they were doing it together. She was so overwhelmed with happiness… it was unbelievable.

"Can you believe it guys?" Ino said, as if she was reading the Hyuuga's mind. "We're going to college." She reached over and snatched the almost-empty water bottle from a drunken Kiba, sniffed it, and wrinkled her nose. "Why can't you wait until tonight to get wasted? Speaking of which... Is everything all set for the party with the…" She waited for the driver to get out of the car to finish her sentence. "Alcohol?"

Sakura nodded mischievously just as the door to the limousine was opened by the scruffy driver. Hinata peered out and noticed juniors and underclassmen socializing outside of the school. It seemed like everyone from the school turned out for this year's graduation. But then again, this class did have the best people. Sakura was the first to step out, and then Ino followed by Shino and Kiba. Naruto stepped out afterwards, holding his hand to help Hinata out. Chouji got out and Shikamaru, after a few seconds' delay, was the last to get out.

Hinata was forced to let go of her boyfriend's hand because Ino was dragging her towards the yearbook photographer. "Kabuto! This is for the superlatives." She slid her arm around Hinata's waist and posed. Hinata giggled and leaned against her friend as he held up the camera. "Ino Yamanaka – best dressed, and Hinata Hyuuga… what do you want to be Hina-chan?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "Uh..."

"Biggest boobs!" Sakura interjected, slightly spiteful, appearing next to her. She linked her arm through Hinata's and smiled at the camera. "Now for Sakura Haruno. Most sex appeal."

Kabuto Yakushi, the year book photographer just laughed. "I don't think these are appropriate. And besides, after the ceremony, you guys _vote _for the superlatives. You can't just pick."

"That sounds right." Ino said with a snarky laugh. "Sakura definitely doesn't have the most sex appeal." She used her thumb to point to herself.

Hinata just laughed and shook her head, pulling her friends closer to her. "Just take the picture!"

-x-x-x-

_10:10am – Konohagakure High School Auditorium_

"Sex-ay!"

Hinata's cheeks reddened in embarrassment for Ms. Yuuhi when the loud, rude remark was yelled up to her from one of the underclassmen. But it wasn't as if it were a lie. Mrs. Y had just celebrated her 29th birthday, so she still looked quite young. She had thick, wavy black hair and wine-coloured eyes, and no one would talk about her without speaking on her lips. Full and red, Hinata was sure every male in the school—student and staff alike—fantasized about kissing them. Just looking at the older woman made her self-esteem drop substantially. She looked beside her, at Naruto, who was staring ahead of him dreamily. Hinata wondered what exactly had his attention. All that was in front of him was the back of Sakura's head. She shrugged to herself. _He's probably thinking about ramen. _The thought made her giggle because she was sure it was true.

"I'm proud to call up the class of 2011." Ms. Yuuhi said into the podium's microphone, her sultry voice earning herself whoops from the underclassmen. She grimaced.

"Rina Aizawa."

Hinata noticed a skinny blonde girl from the front row make her way up to the auditorium's stage. Someone yelled "Go Ri-chan!" Probably a friend. She took her diploma from Ms. Yuuhi and shook Mr. Sarutobi, the principal's hand.

"Shino Aburame."

Shino, who was just a few seats over was next go up. She watched him with a smile. These were her friends since preschool. And they were all off in different directions. The thought made her sad.

She remembered when she met Ino, and how exactly she'd become her best friend. It was kindergarten. They were playing duck-duck goose. Hinata never really noticed it, but apparently she avoided choosing Ino as goose one too many times. Finally, she was confronted.

-x-x-x-

_12:34pm – Konohagakure Elementary School_

"'_Hinata, right?"_

_Hinata opened her eyes and brushed her bangs out of her face. An unfamiliar voice was whispering to her from behind. She blushed out of embarrassment and rolled over in her Kirby sleeping bag to face a blonde girl. She was lying on top of her Cinderella sleeping bag, her blue eyes accusing._

"_H...Huh..?"_

"_That is your name, right?"_

"_Um, hai…" Hinata propped her head up on her tiny pale hand. "We're not supposed to talk during naptime, Ino-chan..."_

_Ino raised an eyebrow. "You know my name?"_

_The brunette's blush deepened. Of course she knew her. Everyone knew her. Even the first graders. "You're Naruto-kun's friend." She said quietly, trying not to draw too much attention. Naptime was supposed to be silent time. "Is...is there a reason you wanted to talk?"_

"_Do you have a problem with me or something?"_

"_No. Why?"_

_Ino propped her blonde head up on her hand and pursed her lips. "You never call on me in Duck-Duck-Goose." _

_Hinata bit her lip to keep from whimpering from pure fear of the girl. "Oh... I... didn't mean to. Gomen, Ino-chan." _

"_I'll let it slide this time." She said, chewing on her thumb. "Just don't do it again."_

_Hinata wondered if she should actually say something in response, but just settled on nodding and turning back around, trying to fall asleep._

-x-x-x-

_10:17am – Konohagakure High School Auditorium_

After that encounter, Hinata began making more advances to be nice to Ino, in penance for the little Duck-Duck-Goose incident. It turned out that Ino accepted, and they began hanging out even more and more. It had really just been the two of them until a few years later when Sakura moved to Konoha. Ino was reluctant but Hinata decided it would be a nice idea to befriend her. Though they knew that they would still be best friends. Just the two of them. Forever.

The memory brought a smile to her face. Before she knew it she was walking across the stage, looking out at all her friends, family and teachers. Her smile grew.

"Congratulations Hinata." Ms. Yuuhi smiled and Hinata shook her hand. "I'm sure your father is proud."

Principal Sarutobi turned her tassel and handed her her diploma. She accepted it, and then walked over to join Chouji, Shino, Sakura, Sai and the others, smiling as their parents snapped shots of them.

She kept her smile plastered across her lips as she noticed Ken, the photographer her father had hired to take pictures of all she, Hanabi and Neji's important events. She pretty much grew up with Ken. He was always at her field hockey games taking pictures, and at Hanabi's dance recitals. Even when Neji joined the family, he was treated like one of their own. Ken continued to take photos of Neji as well, during his track and swim meets.

Personally Hinata wished her father had enough time to actually come out on his own and take pictures, but she knew he was busy with work. Now more than ever, with the night clubs becoming even more and more famous. He was bringing in a lot more money than he had been before.

When Kiba was called up a few people after her, he glanced in her direction and smiled. Hinata wondered how he was able to sober himself up so quickly because on the ride to school he'd been drinking a lot.

Even though she had known Kiba pretty much her whole life, she really got to know him during the project that was assigned to all the seniors in KHS. She remembered being upset because the groups were chosen at random. She had wanted to work with Ino and Sakura, but she got stuck with Kiba and Shino. Ino was working with Chouji and Shikamaru and Sakura was working with Sai and Naruto.

They started the project right after the spring formal, which was in late March. The assignment was to make a ten-minute presentation of what was most important to you during your high school career. Of course Hinata said her grades, her friends and being involved in community service. Shino said his pets. Since he didn't really elaborate on what kinds of pets he had, no one bothered to ask. Kiba of course said being on the football team and his dog Akamaru. Hinata remembered in the second grade, for show and tell when Kiba brought Akamaru in without permission. Mr. Umino had been so angry, after Kiba presented, he called up Mrs. Inuzuka to come get the dog. Back then, Akamaru was small enough to fit in Hinata's hand. Now he was humongous. She remembered being afraid of him when she and Shino went over Kiba's house to work on the project. But he wasn't scary at all.

She was so engulfed in her memories that Hinata wouldn't have noticed that Shikamaru called up if Ms. Yuuhi hadn't recognized him as the valedictorian of their class. She smiled and tightened her grip on her diploma, hoping that his speech would be good.

It wasn't that Shika wasn't smart. He was a genius. But he had a tendency of "not applying himself" as Mr. Hatake put it, and "sitting on his lazy ass", in the words of Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, the principal's nephew and also their 11th grade English teacher.

Gaara Sabaku was called a few more people later. He and his siblings had transferred to Konoha Middle School right after elementary school and had continued on to go to the same high school as everyone else. In the running for president, Naruto and Gaara had come pretty close and Naruto had only won by a few votes, which made Gaara the vice president. Hinata wasn't really sure why he'd come so close to winning. Sure, he was nice enough he you talked to him, but he wasn't really sociable person. She only knew what he was really like because he was Naruto's closest guy friend at the school and they often hung out together. And maybe she was imagining it, but it seemed like Gaara had a tiny crush on her.

Now it was Naruto's turn to walk across the stage. Naruto Uzumaki, the school's president. He was the president in their junior year also. Hinata was often called his first lady. To be honest, Naruto pretty much _was _Konoha High. Along with being president, he was on the football team. And people said that dating Hinata was a luxury as well. But of course Hinata didn't see it that way.

She remembered when she and Naruto started dating. Thinking back on it, it was actually kind of weird. He'd never really spoken to her except to say 'hi' in the hallway, or when she tutored him in Geometry in their freshman year. So when St. Valentine's Day came around, Hinata was surprised when he'd sent her a rose and an invitation to the Sweethearts Dance.

It was strange because when she told her friends Ino was really happy for her, but Sakura seemed genuinely surprised. She didn't notice until Ino pointed out that it seemed like there was something going on. But of course Hinata disregarded it.

Naruto took his place right next to her. He held her hand gently and squeezed it. Hinata noticed Ken take a picture of them. She blushed.

"Aren't you excited for the party tonight?" Naruto whispered to her. She shrugged.

"Ano... I guess so." Hinata giggled under her breath. "I'm sure Sakura-chan's pretty excited though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Sasuke's coming, right?"

Naruto turned his head to her, staring at her hard. He squeezed her hand a bit more. "I was actually planning on not inviting him. You know… being around people he doesn't really know might make him uncomfortable."

"I doubt that." Hinata chewed on her thumb. "He knows us. We've been his friends since preschool."

Naruto nodded after a few moments and turned back to the audience. Hinata wondered why he seemed so bothered all of a sudden. When Ino was called up she purposely stood between them, causing Hinata to let go of her boyfriend's hand by force. Naruto rolled his eyes. Ino glared at him, and then turned to face Hinata with a smile.

"We're graduating, Hina-chan." She said cheerfully, her voice a little over a whisper. She gave no regard to Ms. Yuuhi staring right at her as she called Shikamaru up to give his speech.

"I know." Hinata smiled and smoothed her hair down under her cap. "Shika-kun's about to go up."

"I hope..." Her friend pinched the bridge of her nose. "He doesn't embarrass himself."

Shikamaru walked up to the podium, placing both his hands on the sides. "Parents…teachers…students." He looked over at the seniors with his signature lazy smirk. "Fellow graduates."

"It sounds like it's going to be good." Hinata mused.

"Yeah, it _sounds _like it's going to be good." Ino shook her head.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of the senior class of 2011." Everyone chuckled. Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Thank the gods. He was actually going to do this the correct way. She looked over at Ino who was still shaking her head.

"It's actually a really long speech. I don't wanna waste anyone's time." Shikamaru covered his mouth and yawned, then pulled a folded piece of paper Hinata recognized as his speech out of the pocket of his black graduation gown. "Alright." He cleared his throat and unfolded the paper, then set it on the podium, smoothing it out with his hands. Hinata began holding her breath again.

"I uh… I look fondly back on freshman year." Shikamaru read, "School orientation, trying to find my classes… trying to open my locker. Entering high school for the first time was pretty troublesome at the time. But now that I'm about to graduate, it was actually kind of…fun." He cleared his throat, looking over at his friends, before picking up the paper and ripping it in half. Hinata gasped. Ino tsk'ed knowingly.

"The bottom line is, we're graduating right? So who needs a speech?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "So many... things have happened. "Remember when that senior locked you in your locker, Chouji?" He looked over at his friend, his chubby cheeks turning red.

"I'm surprised he could fit." Sakura muttered, causing Naruto and a few other people to laugh. Ino rolled her eyes. Hinata knew her friend had a soft spot for Chouji, because they, along with Shikamaru were the only ones who knew how insecure he was about his weight.

Shikamaru pretended not to hear Sakura but everyone was sure he did. "I remember at our junior prom when Sakura-chan slipped on the spilled punch and fell."

Everyone laughed, remembering the incident. Even Hinata sprouted a small smile.

Sakura folded her arms and sighed loudly. Hinata knew she would have something to say back. And she did. "Oh Shika, but let's not forget about how you and Temari got caught fooling around in the janitor's closet in the tenth grade. An older woman? Really?"

Shikamaru just chuckled under his breath. "Yeah. I remember that actually. What a troublesome woman..." He looked up at the ceiling, a smirk on his face.

Principal Sarutobi made a move to go up and stop this, but Ms. Yuuhi grabbed his arm, muttering something along the lines of "They're graduating. Let them have some fun."

Hinata looked over at Ino, who had to cover her mouth to hold in her laughter. She noticed Gaara practically fuming a few people over. Right. That _was _his sister.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru let out another yawn. "…I'm done. You can clap now."

And just like that, a thunder of applause erupted throughout the auditorium like it was an Akatsuki concert. Shikamaru chuckled and bowed, before taking his place in the rows of seniors right next to Sakura, who was glaring at him.

Principal Sarutobi walked up to the podium, shaking his head. He brushed the bits of paper that were Shikamaru's speech away and cleared his throat. After a moment, the room was silent again.

"This has been a very eventful ceremony. We have Mr. Nara to thank for that." He looked over at the boy with a grin. He couldn't help but find the situation a little funny.

"Will the band please proceed with the music?"

Hinata watched as the school band began playing the default song for a graduation, Pomp and Circumstance. She felt her eyes began to water. She gripped Ino's hand tightly and Ino squeezed her hand in return.

"This has been an overall good year." Principal Sarutobi smiled out at the audience, and then glanced begrudgingly over at the graduating class. "Aside from Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Inuzuka, and their end-of-the-year prank."

Naruto chuckled and reached back to pound Kiba's fist.

"I'd like to thank the environmental committee. I know it's not your job to scrape chocolate mousse off of the gymnasium ceiling, but you took the initiative."

Hinata smiled. She was the one who had convinced the club that it was the right thing to do, partially because she wanted Kiba and Naruto to be able to graduate. She remembered how angry the principal had been.

"I guess you guys are just itching to get out of here, huh? Go home and go study so you can be prepared for college just a few short months away?"

Everyone groaned.

"Just kidding."

Hinata felt a little nerdy because she had been planning to start getting ready in a few days, she looked over at Ino who just smirked.

"But, let's get to it, shall we?" Principal Sarutobi cleared his throat to add suspense, although everyone already knew what exactly was about to happen.

"Without further ado, I'd like to introduce the graduating class of 2011!" Principal Sarutobi said with a laugh. He pulled back from the podium to clap his hands, and the audience joined it.

Suddenly the music seemed like it was louder than it had been before. Hinata looked around and wondered if anyone was going to toss their cap in the air. And that was when it happened. Chouji threw his up. Then Naruto. Then…Shino? Then Sakura. Ino groaned before whispering, "On the count of three." Hinata nodded and they both counted, and then threw their caps into the air, smiling and laughing along with the other 50-something people in their class.

And suddenly it was a frenzy of hugs and tears and cries of joy and applause, and people were stomping on the stage floor. Hinata felt herself being practically glomped by Naruto, and she laughed, hugging him back tightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sakura staring longingly at her general direction as she was being hugged by Ino. Hinata wondered why, but she was suddenly kissed on the mouth by her boyfriend, deep and passionate. Her cheeks practically caught on fire, but she returned the kiss after the initial shock was gone.

When they pulled away they were both gasping for air. Hinata more so. She looked at Naruto with a loving smile and held his hands in hers, saying something that was completely random and out of the blue.

"I love you."

And of course Hinata expected him to immediately say it back. This was her first time declaring her long time love on Naruto, and all he did was stare at her dumbfounded before he was tugged away and into a hug by Sakura, which he gladly returned.

Hinata watched him, her eyes widened in confusion. She stood in the middle of all the happiness, but all she could feel was sad. She reached down and picked a cap she presumed as hers and looked around for Ino, who was jumping up and down as she hugged and held onto Shikamaru. She wouldn't disturb her. She seemed so genuinely elated.

Hinata placed her cap atop her head and held her diploma in her hand as she stood there, waiting for the ceremony to be done.

-x-x-x-

**Author's Note: **Alright done. 3 Sorry if the end seems a tad rushed. It was. I really just wanted to finish.


	2. Important, please read

My dear readers, this is Kaori writing to you. I'm so sorry for the delay on chapter two. I was almost done, writing up the last paragraph and I went off to school. When I came home there was a leak in my ceiling and it got onto my computer. The computer is dead unfortunately. But I'm rewriting it and I will get it to you somehow. Just stay faithful. I love you all so much (:


End file.
